The Prince and the Pop Star
by magicallove3
Summary: Just a story about childhood friends falling in love, you know, the typical cliche.
1. Chapter 1

It felt weird to be in Japan like this. Just a few weeks ago I was traveling around Europe and performing sold out shows but now… I was going to high school. And some stuck up prep school at that. Sure the schools in France were pretentious as well, but this school was more like a party – a boring one at that – than an educational facility. And what was with the frilly yellow dresses as uniforms? Screw that. I don't want to waste any of my earnings on an ugly dress I would never wear so I guess I'll just end up pulling from my performance wardrobe. Luckily, I had one more day until I had to actually begin classes so I can still dress comfortably.

I was encouraged by the chairman to explore the school in order to learn my way around and possibly even visit my class to meet my teacher and classmates. I decided to wander around Ouran Academy looking for a place to rehearse my singing and dancing instead. I wanted to be prepared in case another show was to pop up unexpectedly. My manager loved to surprise me with impromptu shows. I would go to my classes tomorrow anyway. After picking up my backpack full of belongings I had hidden before my meeting with the chairman, I wandered around the campus. On the top floor of one of the many buildings on campus, I found an abandoned music room. I tried to open the door, only to find it locked, as if that would stop me. I pulled a bobby pin out of my long strawberry blonde hair and picked the lock. I had been kicked out of my own home enough times to learn how to pick a lock to get inside.

"Bingo~" I sang to myself as the door clicked open. Once inside, I noticed several tables and couches arranged around the room. I moved some of the furniture out of the way to give me enough room to move freely and tossed my bag onto one of the couches. I pulled out some iPod speakers and plugged in my phone. The edgier pop song began to play as I prepared myself to dance the way I would in a show.

Aha, aha

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there

Laughing loud so all the little people stare

Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne

(Drop a name)

What happened to the dreams of a girl president

She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent

They travel in packs of two or three

With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?

Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)

Disease's growing, it's epidemic

I'm scared that there ain't a cure

The world believes it and I'm going crazy

I cannot take any more

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

That will never be me

Outcasts and girls with ambition

That's what I wanna see

(Come on)

Disasters all around

World despaired

Your only concern

Will it fuck up my hair

Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back

Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Yeah, yeah)

(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)

(I like this, like this, like this)

Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back

(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)

Porno Paparazzi girl (Porno Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)

Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)

Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)

["stupid girl" throughout:]

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back

Push up my bra like that,

Stupid girl

Stupid girl

Stupid girl

I finished the song, panting slightly from moving all of the room. I tried to take a step toward my phone to put on another song, but after all of my gracefully dancing my legs decided to give out on me sending me falling toward the ground. I tensed up, bracing for impact, but before I hit the ground, I felt something wrap around me, holding me in place midair. I opened my eyes to see a pair of familiar purplish-blue eyes staring down at me.

"Lorraine?" An equally familiar voice asked, sounding confused.

"Tamaki?" I replied, realizing whose arms I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood me upright and stared down at me – he was always a good six or seven inches taller than me – as if taking in my very existence. He kept his arms on my shoulders like I would disappear if he stopped touching me.

"Oh my god. Lori! It is you!" He exclaimed, sounding like a child who just found his favorite toy. He extended his arms, about to engulf me in a hug, when I quickly reared my hand back and slapped him in the face. His eyes went wide in shock as he moved a hand to cover his red cheek.

"THREE YEARS!" I yelled, pissed off, "It has been THREE years since you left and you've never made any effort to contact me! Bastard!" His eyes began to tear up at my anger.

"I—I'm so sorry Lori… I—" Before he could speak anymore, I moved quickly and kissed the cheek I had hit before giving him a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Tamaki." I told him, feeling him heat up from most likely blushing.

"Wow Tono. You certainly are _familiar_ with this girl." I heard a pair of voices say as I pulled out of the hug. I looked around my blonde friend to see a pair of auburn haired twins, a tall dark man with a young looking blonde on his shoulders, a man looking about my age wearing glasses, and a girlish looking kid wearing a boy's uniform.

"S—Shut up!" Tamaki stammered.

"Wait," the girlish looking person spoke up, "Aren't you… Lori Fay?"

"The pop star?" the twins asked.

"Um… I—" I started to speak.

"Why would a pop star go to high school?" one of the twins continued.

"Shouldn't someone famous be doing famous things?" the other added. I stared at them, waiting for them to finish. Once there was a break in their speech I spoke.

"Maybe a pop star wants a good education so when she is no longer famous she can get a normal job like everybody else." I said, exasperated. The group just stared at me before the girlish looking kid ran up and grabbed my hands excitedly.

"I knew it was you! I have all of your albums! I even wrote you a letter two years ago! My name is Haruhi Fujioka." She said. I wasn't sure if this individual was a boy or a girl until I heard her name.

"I remembered your letter well! It was right before my first international tour." I smiled, "I wrote you back, did you ever get it?"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't." She replied.

"No, don't apologize, I'm sorry. My manager was supposed to send it but he was fired before he sent it I suppose. He was kind of a dick." I laughed, "I'm glad I can meet you in person to make up for it! But, why are you wearing one of the boy's uniforms? You're so pretty I bet you'd make even that horrid dress look good."

"Lori-chan, how did you know that Haru-chan was a girl?" the young looking blonde boy asked, very confused as everyone else seemed to become alarmed.

"Because of the letter she sent me. It was written by a girl." I replied crouching down to the boys level.

"That's so cool that Haru-chan wrote you a letter!" The boy smiled brightly. I smiled back at him happily before turning back toward Tamaki. He seemed hesitant to talk to me again after our first encounter after being reunited.

"Tamaki." I said, playing on his fear of being hit again.

"Y—Yes, L—Lori?" He asked, taking a step back and holding his arms up defensively.

"Aren't you going to introduce all of your friends to me?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, um, yes of course!" He cleared his throat before standing up straighter, taking on an air of a proper gentleman, before speaking again, "You know Haruhi, she is in class 1-A along with the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru of the Hitachiin family," he pointed toward the auburn haired boys who were a few inches taller than me.

"Nice to meet you Star-chan!" They greeted in unison, giving me a nickname which I assume is based on my stardom.

"This is Kyoya Ootori," Tamaki continued, "He is in class 2-A with me."

"I have heard a lot about you, it is nice to finally meet you." The boy with the glasses said.

"It is nice to meet you too, I'm in 2-A as well so I'm sure I'll get to hear a lot about you too." I laughed politely. I noticed that Tamaki lit up a bit when I mentioned I was in his class as well.

"And finally in class 3-A, we have Takashi Morinozuka - or Mori – and Mitsukuni Haninozuka – or Honey." Tamaki finished introducing the giant man and the young looking boy.

"You two are in the same class?" I asked, my eyes growing wide in disbelief. They nodded in unison, the tall man keeping a straight face and the blonde smiling from ear to ear.

"So, how do you know Tamaki?" The twins asked.

"We've known each other since we were babies." I explained, "We were pretty much raised together, we were inseparable, except when I went to ballet lessons and he went to piano lessons." I laughed a bit at the irony of me becoming the musician after spending a year of telling him that pianos were stupid. Before I realized they were even moving, the twins suddenly had linked arms with me on either side, chuckling mischievously.

"Childhood friends, huh~?" One said.

"Does that mean you two are going to get married?" The other added. I stared at them, one eyebrow raised, as poor Tamaki turned beat red.

"Maybe," I joked, causing my childhood friend to stare at me wide-eyed, "If he ever apologizes enough to make up for not talking to me for three years." Tamaki fell to the ground in despair, he always was a dramatic person.

"I thought only Haruhi could make the king that depressed that quickly." The twins said at the same time.

"It's a talent." I laughed, "So, what are you all doing here anyway? This part of the campus felt deserted."

"You mean you haven't heard of us?" A twin asked me.

"All the girls have heard of us." The other said.

"Well today is my first day and I haven't." I told them, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We, my sweet Lori~" Tamaki started, standing elegantly in front of me with a big smile on his face – he always managed to turn his mood around quickly, "Are the Ouran High School Host Club!"


End file.
